


When Two Dorks Fall in Love for the First Time

by TinyChubbyBird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Rollercoaster, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Love, Romantic love, Smut, a bit of angst, and I suck at tagging, and I'm especially bad at writing summaries, bad memories of past relationships, being afraid of relationships, connor is a cute dork, i'm bad with titles, just a lot of love, wholesome and sinful stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyChubbyBird/pseuds/TinyChubbyBird
Summary: You hadn't expected to find someone who would understand your fears so well, but then again, Connor had been special to you from the very beginning, and only now did you realize just how much you truly liked him.





	When Two Dorks Fall in Love for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I was taking a nice hot bath, and after that I always feel so soft and happy, you know? And I just really wanted to put that feeling into a fanfic, so I started to write some platonic love between Reader and Connor, and then it suddenly shifted in mood and some smut happened. I dunno if I did well with the smut part, I haven't written anything like that in a long time.  
> I also tried to keep the Reader gender-neutral, hope that worked out.

With so much work to do, so much stress, so much pressure on your shoulders, and so many rude people and conflicts almost every day, it was easy to forget how beautiful life could be. It was easy to sink into that abyss of dark, lonely and angry thoughts. It was easy to mull over heated conversations with coworkers and strangers, thinking about what you could have said or done differently, letting irritation take over you again. It was easy to only see the bad in the world, how much humans sucked, how hellish some corners of this planet could be, and how there were still so many unresolved problems that never seemed to end. 

Sinking into the pleasantly hot water of your bathtub, however, made you remember how beautiful life could be. Feeling the warmth surround and wrap around your tense body made you sigh in pure bliss. Gosh, every time you took a hot bath it felt like the first time again. Especially in cold seasons – in summer, you just preferred a shower. 

You leaned all the way back, now lying completely in the warm water, with only your head, shoulders, bits of your chest and knees sticking out. Watching the candle lights dance and flicker in the dark bathroom tiredly was something you did every time; You wanted to make the most out of taking a bath by turning off the bright LED lights and using scented candles instead, using bath bombs, and listening to calming music or audio books. 

Life could be hell, yes, but it could also be heaven. It was easy to forget either; if you lived a cruel and dark life, full of pain and abuse, you would forget all about the world’s beautiful sides. But if you lived a bright life, full of love, happiness and laughter, you could also easily forget about the dark shadows around you. It was good to remember and acknowledge both, just like it was important to accept sadness as easily as happiness. 

The abrupt interruption of the music startled you, and you looked towards your phone with a frown. Someone was calling you. You just hoped it had nothing to do with work, not wanting to have your lovely bath go to waste. 

“Accept call”, you murmured, too tired to move, also not wanting to make your phone display wet. 

When the person on the other line spoke your name, a smile made its way to your lips. It was Connor. You had gotten to know the android detective maybe half a year ago, at your favorite cafe. He had dragged Hank in there, saying that instead of drinking alcohol, he should try something different. While Hank was waiting for his to-go order (with some really nice cake), Connor had asked if he could take a seat at your table, seeing as the cafe had been pretty busy and there weren’t any other free seats. He had easily caught your interest, with his warm brown eyes and soft voice, and the glowing blue LED on his temple. It didn’t take long for you to, rather timidly, start a conversation. And seeing as you had exchanged numbers not long after, you supposed you hadn’t left a bad first impression. 

Connor didn’t have a lot of friends; Hank was a father figure, and some of his coworkers at the DPD were pretty nice towards him, and a few androids from Jericho that he had gotten to know a little, but other than that, he barely had anyone to talk to or spend time with. No wonder he had been so eager to stay in contact with you, but you were in no position to judge, as you had been just as eager as him. Now you considered the ex-deviant hunter as one of your closest friends.

“Connor”, you sighed happily, “what’s up? Everything all right?”

He rarely called, which you were partly glad about. Conversations over phone were always tense and awkward for you, so you were glad he also seemed to prefer texting.

“Yes- No. Not really. But also yes”, he paused, “Would it be alright if I came over to your place? It’s perfectly fine if not-”

You interrupted him; “It’s very alright. I’m taking a bath at the moment, but you know where the spare key is, yes?”

He let out a breath of relief. “Of course. Thank you. I will be there shortly.”

You hummed in affirmation before he hung up, making the calming music start up again. You stared up at the ceiling, wondering what was making Connor so anxious. He rarely talked about his worries, trying to seem unbothered and strong on the outside, but you could tell when something was up. Just the slightest slip-up or stutter when he talked made it obvious, as he was always so calculated with everything. 

You tried not to worry too much, having the tendency to imagine things to be worse than they actually were. He said he would be there soon, so you wanted to wait for his explanation. That is, if he wanted to talk about it. You would be perfectly fine with just having him around if it meant it would calm him down. 

Only a few minutes had passed before you heard the front door being opened and closed, and the sound of shoes clacking on the floor, as Connor walked straight towards your bathroom. He called your name, and you replied with a tired sounding “in here!”. 

When he didn’t respond, nor enter the room, you let out a low laugh. “It’s okay, you can come in. There’s a lot of foam.”

Finally, the door opened, and Connor hesitantly poked his head in, his brown eyes finding yours. You gave him a reassuring smile, watching as he scanned your form quickly, as if wanting to confirm for himself that, yes, there was indeed enough foam covering your naked body. Eventually he entered the bathroom all the way and went to sit on the floor by the bathtub, leaning against the wall, his head directly beside yours. He was wearing casual clothes for once; a dark blue shirt, a black coat, and his usual dark pants and dress shoes. You loved his uniform, but seeing him in normal, casual clothes made you feel blessed. 

“You okay?”, you whispered, afraid of disturbing the calm air around you and accidentally startling him. He seemed unfocused, restless, and he kept breathing irregularly even though you _knew_ he basically didn’t need to, but right now it looked as if he would suffocate without air.

“I- I don’t know”, he told you truthfully, voice shaking, “Nothing bad happened. I ran several scans, but nothing’s wrong. I just- I suddenly started having all these thoughts. Unsettling thoughts, and memories, and I felt scared- _still_ feel scared, even though there is no real reason to be.”

That seemed like something you knew all too well, but you supposed that Connor was still unfamiliar with a lot of feelings, and you were more than ready to guide him through a new emotion, especially if it was a negative one. You didn’t want him to think he had to deal with his problems on his own. 

You lifted your hand, roughly drying it on a nearby towel, and gently placed it on his shoulder. He seemed to relax ever so slightly at your warm, grounding touch, closing his eyes for a moment. “That sounds like a panic attack, if you ask me. How do you feel?"

He opened his eyes again, looking around at everything and nothing. “A little better than before. It was.. awful. My body wouldn’t stop trembling, I felt weirdly numb, and in loss of control.. I felt as if I was going to suffocate and die, even though I _knew_ I _couldn’t_.” 

His eyes found yours once again, and your heart ached at how utterly lost and scared he looked. You let your hand wander to his neck, slowly stroking through his dark brown hair, hoping it would help soothe him. “Yes, that’s definitely a panic attack.. I know how that feels. It sucks.”

Connor nodded, leaning his head forward, eyes half closed, apparently enjoying the feel of your fingers playing with his hair. You smiled warmly at that. 

“I had a lot of panic attacks at one point in my life, and I was scared it was never going to stop. I could hardly sleep, couldn’t eat, couldn’t enjoy anything. There was no real threat, only one thought that had scared me so much, I couldn’t stop panicking over it.” You sighed, remembering how desperate you were for it all to stop. “Nothing seemed to calm me down. I was so tired, but unable to fall asleep. I would often wake up and had to vomit. I was hungry, but too nervous to actually eat anything. I felt as if I was trapped inside my own head, being forced to keep thinking about thoughts that would make it all even worse. It took about two weeks to get back into control again.”

Connor listened intently, frowning. His LED had been flickering between red and yellow ever since he had entered the bathroom, but now it stayed a steady yellow. He appeared troubled by your words, but less and less anxious about his own situation, which you thought was good. 

“What did you do to make it stop?”, he eventually asked. You gave a thoughtful hum.

“I don’t quite remember”, you confessed, “I know I asked friends for help, and they gave me some advice. I think I just did some breathing exercises, reminding myself that everything’s alright. I tried to be in the here and now. And I kept asking myself what I was so scared of, pointing out how ridiculous and impossible most of those worries were. I also did some things that I was familiar with, that I usually did when I was upset, so my brain or body or whatever would be triggered into calming the fuck down.”

“What things?”

You chuckled, “Making myself something warm to drink, like fennel or peppermint tea. Watching movies that I’ve seen hundreds of times, movies that are happy and about silly problems. I looked at funny pictures and posts on the internet, and listened to nice music.”

“And did it work?”

“Yea, I think so. Slowly, but surely. Took a while to fully calm down though.” You realized how hopeless that must have sounded, and you gave Connor a few encouraging neck-scritches. “I’m sure you can look up some very good techniques on how to calm down on the internet, and you can always ask me for help too. I’m here for you.”

Connor turned so he was facing you directly, placing his chin on the edge of the bathtub and staring at you almost sleepily. He was smiling now, his LED back to a calm blue. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome”, you beamed. His gaze was oddly intense, making you feel even warmer than before. While still stroking his _incredibly_ soft hair, you chose to use this opportunity to have a closer look at his face. His looks never ceased to amaze you. Of course he was very attractive, but he was also _so beautiful_. All those lovely moles on his face, the lines on his forehead from frowning, the contrast of his dark eyelashes against his pale skin, the rosy color of his lips, and the slight hint of stubble on his jaw and on top his upper lip. So much care had been put into all those details of his looks. He was like a work of art. 

You couldn’t help but notice how your heart seemed to beat stronger and with more warmth whenever Connor was around, and the way smiling and laughing came more easily. Or the giddiness in your chest whenever he looked at you. Or how hyper-aware you were of his touches and scent, and how you never got sick of hearing his voice. 

It was clear to you that you had developed strong feelings for him. You couldn’t tell if it was just a crush or if you were actually in love, but you didn’t think that was very important. You knew you loved Connor as a friend, and even if he didn’t return your romantic attraction, you would still be happy to spend time with him platonically. The friendship you had with him was more important than anything else, and you didn’t ever want to ruin it. 

Also, you were never a great fan of relationships. Too many expectations came with one. Too much pressure. Less freedom. Being in one was what made you have panic attacks in the first place, so you weren’t entirely too fond of the idea of starting another one. Even though you were absolutely certain being in a relationship with Connor would be very.. pleasant. Since he wasn’t as brainwashed with how a relationship had to work by the media as most humans were. You were sure he would be more than okay to take it slow, and learn along the way. 

Even though the way the media had often described relationships between a human and an android greatly disturbed you (“they never tell you ‘no’”), you always felt more at ease in the company of androids, and the thought of having a romantic relationship with one also seemed more comfortable to you. They just.. weren’t as complicated and wicked as humans. They were honest and loyal and patient. Even now, after all of them had turned deviant, they were still far more trustworthy than any other human you encountered nowadays. 

But why put a label on everything and make it official, if you could just go with the flow and enjoy it as long as it would last?

“The water temperature is dropping.” Connor’s sudden observation abruptly pulled you out of your thoughts, and you noticed that your hand was still in his hair, and you had been staring at each other the whole damn time. Oh well. He didn’t seem to mind. 

You looked away and at the water surrounding you, clearing your throat at the sight of the foam being almost entirely gone. It had long stopped covering your body, but Connor had never once looked away from your face. You couldn’t help but smile at how polite he was. 

“So it is”, you sighed, taking your hand away from his head and sitting up. “I’m ganna get out now, but if you still feel nervous, you can stay. Just.. close your eyes, or whatever.”

He looked so relieved at your words, you almost hugged him. You would have, if you weren’t naked. “I’d like to stay”, he said, already closing his eyes. “I promise I won’t look.”

You let out a breathy laugh, “Alright, I’ll trust you.”

 

Connor had come over to your place several times now, but lying in bed together, cuddling and watching funny animal videos, was something you hadn’t expected to be doing with him any time soon. It was awesome nonetheless, and you enjoyed it immensely. After taking a warm bath like this, you always felt so happy and warm and _fuzzy_ , and with Connor cuddling up to your side, those feelings were intensified at least tenfold. 

You could get used to this. 

“Hey, Connor?”, you murmured, your voice already rough with sleep. He made a humming noise, showing he was listening. “Do you wanna stay the night?”

It had already been getting dark when you started letting water in the bathtub, and Connor seemed to be very comfortable in the position he was currently in. You were also worried that he might get a panic attack again, and you supposed he felt the same, seeing as he appeared unwilling to leave your side. Admittedly, you didn’t really want him to leave either. 

“You wouldn’t mind?”, he asked, his own voice sounding just as groggy, even though you knew androids couldn’t get tired. His voice vibrated in his chest and against your body as he spoke, making you shiver ever so slightly.

“Nah, of course not. You can stay however long you’d like.” You meant it. There weren’t a lot of people you could endure for longer than a few hours, and you enjoyed just being by yourself to recharge some energy and not having to put on an act – when being alone, you could truly be yourself. No need to worry about making a fool of yourself or getting on someone’s nerves. But you didn’t mind Connor’s company. He had already seen you on your worst, best, and weirdest, and he had never seemed put off by anything during those times. He accepted you the way you were, and seemed to genuinely like your personality. It made you feel comfortable and relaxed.

“Then, yes, I’d love to stay the night”, he declared, smiling at the silly cat video that was currently playing. So it was settled. You were having a pajama party with an android detective. Awesome.

“I could go look for some more comfortable clothes, if you want. I’m sure there’s something that’d fit.” You liked wearing bigger and more baggy clothes, they felt like taking a blanket with you at all times – cozy and warm. Connor was very tall and strong, but his body still seemed rather.. delicate. If you found some very big and loose clothes, they should definitely fit him. 

Connor hummed in affirmation, sending pleasant vibrations through both of your bodies again, and you gave him your phone to get up and search through your closet. Turned out that you had, indeed, several big hoodies and sweatpants that would fit him just fine. You picked out a BBC Sherlock Holmes hoodie and black pants and held them up for Connor to see. 

“Looks good?”, you asked, wanting to make sure he was okay with what you picked out. The android always seemed to make sure he looked neat and tidy; fixing his tie, looking at his own reflection when there was a mirror around, brushing dust and dirt off his clothes, and so on. He also seemed to preen whenever you told him he looked good (which was an understatement, he always looked freaking fantastic). 

“Yes”, he said with a small smile, thereby approving your choice of clothing. Connor approved. Ex-deviant hunter approved. Android detective approved. Ha, you liked how that sounded. 

He put your phone down and sat up, taking the clothes from your hands and starting to get changed. Right in front of your eyes. He must have felt really comfortable around you to just.. do that. Or he just didn’t care about being naked in front of someone else. Maybe both. 

Either way, it was your turn to close your eyes and look away. He had done the same for you, after all, it was only fair to return the favor. Though you were kind of curious about.. some parts.. of his body.. 

Was Connor.. _equipped?_ Asking for a friend, of course. 

You knew about the Traci models at the Eden Club, and you knew that many domestic androids knew how to perform sexual acts, so you supposed those were equipped as well (CyberLife certainly knew how horny their costumers were, that was for sure. Also creepy). But Connor? He was one of the newest models, and a prototype. Surely CyberLife would give him the.. _equipment_ for sex? Then again, when would he ever need it? He had been built to complete his mission, to work as a detective, not to seduce people. Unless, of course, he would find himself in a very questionable interrogation, where he had to do some very questionable things with the other person in order to gain information. 

Get a fucking hold of yourself, you creep. That’s your friend you’re thinking about. Stop.

A breathy chuckle made your focus zoom back into the real world and away from those sinful thoughts, and you dared to glance through your fingers. “You can look now”, the detective smiled, an almost unnoticeable mischievous glint in his eyes. 

You hoped your previous thoughts weren’t written all over your face.

Connor wearing even _more_ casual, and on top of everything, _your_ clothes, only made him look even more adorable. And sexy. But more adorable. But also really sexy. 

_Stop it!_

Connor spoke your name, smile evident in his voice, “You seem a little distracted. Is something the matter?”

_That fucker knew._

There was no freaking way he would say that with such a teasing tone if he didn’t know. He had probably scanned you and noticed a rise in temperature or an elevated heartbeat or whatever the fuck your body was doing. 

“Everything’s fine, Con. I’m just tired.” You tried your best to sound indifferent, but the detective certainly didn’t look very convinced. 

You lied back down next to him, suddenly hyper-aware of the warmth he was radiating, and his scent mixed with your own. You immediately moved closer to bury your face in his neck, trying to play it off as just sleepy-cuddling, inhaling deeply. God, everything about him was so soft and pleasant. 

Connor didn’t appear to mind you nuzzling his neck, as he moved to wrap an arm around your form and trace patterns over your skin, while his other hand held your phone again so you could continue watching adorable cat videos. And bird videos. And dogs, of course. Connor loved dogs. He would send you pictures of Hank’s Saint Bernard Sumo whenever he noticed you were feeling down or bored. He had a lot of pictures. 

You sighed happily at the feeling of his body so close to your own, his warmth surrounding you similar to the way the hot water in the bathtub had done. It made you feel whole, and so incredibly at peace. Even more than taking a hot bath on a cold day like this.

God, you were seriously touch-starved, weren’t you.

 

After the fifth 15 minute long video of different animals doing silly and cute stuff, you couldn’t bring yourself to keep your eyes open any more. Besides, you had gotten a little antsy; you just wanted to press Connor closer to you, explore his body – in a non-sexual way, thank you very much. You just wanted to feel his skin, get a closer look at those lovely details, maybe even listen for his heartbeat. 

With a quiet whine, you moved to wrap one leg around his lower body, and one arm around his chest, pressing yourself as close as humanly possible. Your nose was still buried in his neck, lips tantalizingly close to his warm skin. You pressed a gentle kiss to it. 

Goddammit. 

You expected him to tense up, to say that he had changed his mind and would like to go back to stay at Hank’s house after all, but instead, Connor let out a long, low sigh, putting your phone away and turning his body to face you. The room was dark, you could barely see his face, though his blue LED was of great help. It seemed to glow a little brighter than before, but maybe you were just imagining things. He wrapped his now free arm around your waist, and you couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation. 

Fuuuuck, cuddling felt so _nice_. 

“You should sleep”, he whispered, so quietly you almost couldn’t make out what he was saying. His breath tickled your face, and another shiver ran down your spine. There was.. _something_. Something in the air. Something between you two. And you were certain that you weren’t the only one feeling it – not with Connor’s fingers stroking ever so gently over your lower back. Only now did you notice that he was still breathing, despite not needing to. You supposed he had kept his breathing simulation active to make you more comfortable. Or maybe he simply forgot about it.

“Mmmh”, was all you could reply with. Your nose was touching his throat, his chin right on top of your head. Too tired to care and stop yourself, you moved your face closer, pressing more lazy kisses along his throat and jaw. His hold on you tightened ever so slightly. 

“Is this okay?”, you whispered, just as quietly as he had. You wanted to make sure your friend was actually comfortable with you doing all.. whatever this was. Did this count as making out? Or was this still just cuddling? You honestly weren’t sure.

“Yes, why shouldn’t it be?” Connor’s voice had a tone in it that you had never heard on him before. He sounded.. relaxed, but also out of breath. You wouldn’t go as far and say that he sounded aroused, but yes, it kind of sounded exactly like that. 

“Uh, well, because that’s normally not a thing friends do, don’tcha think?” You let out a breath against his skin in form of a soft laugh, and you actually felt him shiver. 

“It’s not?”, he sounded genuinely confused. And still out of breath. 

“Uhm.. no. This is normally more of a.. _lover_ thing, I suppose.” You shifted a little. You weren’t exactly uncomfortable with the thought of you and Connor doing lover stuff, you really weren't, but this whole situation, this weird thing in the air between you two, reminded you a lot of your last relationship, which didn’t exactly hold very fond memories. It had been tense, awkward. You were still very shy back then, unsure of what you wanted, unable to say no because of your own insecurities. You had been so nervous and uncomfortable, that you hadn’t even gotten the chance to enjoy the new, intimate experience. 

With Connor, everything was different. It was warm, casual, soft, _safe_. You felt _safe_ in his arms. But you couldn’t help but remember the slight panic in your gut when you had realized what your partner had wanted. The pressure of his expectations. You were so inexperienced back then, unable to know what to do. You also didn’t want to do anything. You didn’t _feel_ anything. So you ended up doing nothing, which you were still thankful for. But the memory of it all still stayed in your brain, even though it was a long time ago. 

But with Connor, it was all different. Entirely new. You felt at ease and nervous at the same time. 

“I don’t understand why friends wouldn’t do this too”, Connor murmured, and when you moved back to look up at him, you snorted when seeing the confused frown on his face. “This feels very nice. Why would only lovers do this? Does this really have to be interpreted as romantic?”

Quite frankly, you had been asking yourself the same questions for a long time. 

“I suppose not. I guess that the media and many other people spread ideas of how a romance looks and feels like, so everyone kinda uses that as a guide to compare their own experiences with.” You paused for a moment, “But I have to admit that I wouldn’t exactly do this with any of my other friends..”

“Hmm”, Connor hummed, thinking your words over in his head. After a moment, he said, “I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else I know either.” 

Snorting at the almost a little grossed out tone, as he was probably thinking about several other people he knew and not liking the idea of cuddling any of them, you also felt a little relieved at his confession. All the while, your heart was beating violently in your chest by now. You were confused as to what the fuck you wanted to happen. Did you want to have a relationship with Connor? Did you want sex with him? Were you just touch-starved? Could this still be considered as platonic love? You had no idea, and it freaked you out. Other people always seemed to know what they wanted in situations like this, so why couldn’t _you_?

Connor spoke your name suddenly, “Are you alright? Your heart rate is rather high.. you appear stressed.”

You swallowed harshly, pressing your face against his collarbone. “I’m fine.. I initiated this, after all.. but I can’t help but feel uncomfortable. I always do in situations like this, no matter with whom. One bad experience, and my brain never ceases to ruin potential new ones, _better_ ones.” 

“You’re traumatized”, Connor concluded quietly, and you shrugged. 

“In a way, I suppose. A very stupid way, I might add. It’s not like anything really bad happened, I just freaked myself out to the point of panicking, so my brain helpfully stored that experience away to replay it whenever I’m in a similar situation. It has literally nothing to do with you.” You felt his hand rubbing soothing circles over your back now, instead of stroking it with only his fingertips like before. That alone made some of the tension in your body dissolve, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“What were you so afraid of back then?”, he asked gently, patiently. He wouldn’t mind if you didn’t want to answer, you knew that. 

“Doing something I might regret. Doing something wrong and making a fool of myself. Disappointing the other person. Being forced to do something I don’t want. The other person not stopping when I’m telling them to”, you paused to swallow the lump that was starting to form in your throat, “My freedom being taken away from me. You know how much I like being by myself at times; If I started something romantic with someone, they would expect me to want them around 24/7. They would feel offended if I told them I didn’t. They would think I didn’t like them. They wouldn’t understand. They would take my freedom- the time for myself away. They would want me all for themselves. But I’m not something anyone can own, I’m my own person. I’m an individual. I don’t belong to anyone.”

Connor made soft cooing noises when he felt your body starting to shake in his arms, pressing you more tightly against his own. “Breathe”, he told you, voice so soft you wished you could touch it. You did what he said; breathing in deeply, his scent filling your senses once again, and breathing back out moments after. While his one hand was still rubbing over your spine, his other hand came up to stroke your hair, just like you had done to him back in the bathroom. You shuddered and fell completely limp at the feeling, relaxing almost instantly. 

“I’m not expecting anything from you”, he suddenly said, voice calm and steady, “I would never take your freedom away. I know you, and you know me. We can be honest with each other, we can talk to each other. I would give you as much time as you needed if you wanted to be alone. I wouldn’t question it, nor would I get impatient, even if it would take years. I would never do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, you just have to tell me, and I would stop. I don’t want to own you, I know you are your own person, and I respect you greatly. I only want to walk alongside you as an equal. We would both be free, and still together. Whether as lovers, or friends. I am perfectly fine with both, or something in between.”

That was all the reassurance you needed. 

The panic in your gut was gone, replaced by a strong, loving warmth. The doubts and fears in the back of your mind were thrown out the window, and you could finally, truly relax. You were safe with Connor. You knew that before, but hearing him confirm it helped you immensely to really realize it. 

“Thank you”, you breathed, barely audible as you mumbled against his collarbone. You didn’t know what else to say, but you wanted to express your relief, so you leaned back and gently cupped his face in both hands, before leaning forward to press several feather light kisses along his jawline, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his temples, and the corners of his mouth. That was where you lingered for a little longer. It felt right, and not nearly enough. 

Connor had said that he was fine with anything – staying friends, starting something as lovers, or something in between. You supposed that would be.. friends with benefits? You kind of liked the sound of that. Just being friends who did couple stuff, but not having to be an official couple with all those expectations sounded good to you. But you didn’t have to decide on that now. There was still tomorrow. 

Eventually, Connor beat you to it; He turned his head ever so slightly, his lips brushing yours. They were so _soft_ and _warm_. You could hardly wait to fully feel them in all their glory, but you also wanted to savor the moment as much and as long as you could. There was this _thing_ again, this pleasant tension between you two, but this time it was welcome. It didn’t scare you. It was _exciting_. 

Slowly, you pressed your lips against his, silently asking if this was truly okay for him. He answered by pressing more firmly against you, doing that long, low sigh again that made you shudder pleasantly. It was just the touch of the lips, and yet it felt like the most amazing thing. You didn’t understand why kissing someone’s lips felt this good, but you couldn’t care less at this moment. Connor was so close, right there, his entire being filling all of your senses; his scent, his touch, his taste, the sounds he made, the way his LED flickered wildly as he kissed you. 

A long, whiny, pleased sound escaped your throat, and Connor reacted by gently pushing you back into the mattress and moving to hover above you. You immediately spread your legs so he could settle between them, and oh god, he did. With his crotch pressing against yours so nicely, there was absolutely no way you would want to stop now. 

His tilted his head a bit and started moving his lips against yours, and you whined again as you adapted to his addicting movements. Not long after, you felt the tip of his tongue licking over your lower lip, politely asking for entrance. You partly expected to feel disgusted, as you hadn’t much enjoyed having another tongue in your mouth before, but that was with a whole other person, someone you hadn’t desired in the slightest. This was _Connor_. Adorable, dorky, kind, smart and sexy Connor. The android sent by CyberLife. 

You smiled, before opening your mouth and letting him in. He eagerly explored your mouth, tongue brushing over your own teasingly. It wasn’t disgusting at all. Firstly, of course, because he was an android, and you knew his mouth was probably very clean (you knew about all the evidence he liked to lick on crime scenes, so you dearly hoped his mouth would somehow have a self-cleaning system or something. Or he would just wash his mouth afterwards), but also because it was _fucking hot_. 

He was closer than ever before, practically inside you, and it felt fucking amazing. Your hands wandered down his back, stopping at his waist, pushing him down against you more firmly. He immediately knew what you were asking for, and started grinding his hips against yours. Oh holy _fuck_ , that felt _good_. 

Connor must have thought the same thing, if the loud, muffled moan was anything to go by. Fuck, you wanted more. 

The android pressed his whole body against yours, making you sigh with pleasure, the movements of his hips becoming more and more desperate. The friction wasn’t nearly enough, but you were both too lost in the newly found sensation to stop and do it properly, so you continued grinding against each other like horny teenagers. 

“You feel so good”, he murmured in between hungry kisses. He moved impossibly closer, hips now firmly placed against yours, and that’s when you felt it – hot and hard and right at your crotch. Guess that answered your previous question, then. Another case solved. Now you could die in peace. 

..Not right now, though. 

He bit your lower lip gently, before moving to lick a long line over your throat and sucking on it, making you tilt your head back and moan, trying to give him even more access to those wonderful, unexplored places that he would discover. You pushed up his hoodie a little to let your hands wander over his hips and lower back, stroking and scratching over his flawless skin. He _purred_ against your neck, his own hands gripping your waist now to keep you steady as he rutted against you. 

It didn’t take long until Connor was a moaning and gasping mess, his movements erratic and hurried. You didn’t even care about your own pleasure anymore, feeling such immense satisfaction by watching the android fall apart because of _you_. Seeing the pleasure on his face, feeling his irregular breath on your skin, and feeling him grinding against you so desperately almost made you come right then and there. His LED was blinking rapidly between blue, yellow and red, and even now you couldn’t help but stare in awe at how pretty the lights looked in the dark. You should try taking some aesthetically pleasing pictures of Connor at some point.

Your hands wandered up to the back of his head, letting your fingers massage his scalp as he continued switching between kissing your throat and lips. “G-God, Connor, you’re so fucking beautiful”, you managed in between breaths and kisses. 

His response was _instant_ ; he let out a loud whine, tensing up ever so slightly, a shudder going through his body. There was no way you wouldn’t notice his extreme reaction to your words, and you couldn’t help but feel a little proud of your discovery.

So he liked praise, huh? That’s something you could work with. 

“I lo-love your body so much, Connor”, you breathed hotly against his ear, “the way you feel, how you move, how absolutely _perfect_ you look-”

He was voicing his pleasure with every exhale now, whining and moaning, his voice higher than usual and full of need.

“I fucking _adore_ your coin tricks and how e-effortlessly you make them look”, you continued, hellbent on making him feel as good as possible, “I love the way you talk- _fuck!_ -and how you tilt your head when you’re co-confused or curious-”

He was repeating your name like a mantra, his thrusts actually shoving you higher up on your bed, clearly getting closer to release and chasing after it like a dog chased its tail. Suddenly, he found the perfect angle; his bulge grinding against a very sweet spot, making you unable to continue your words of praise, eyes rolling back in your head as you felt yourself getting closer to cumming as well. You desperately wanted to feel Connor’s length inside you, for him to lose control while he was thrusting into your body, but this felt way too good to stop. 

_Next time_ , you thought, almost deliriously, _There will definitely fucking be a next time._

“I- I’m- _mmmhh!_ I’m going to e-ejacu- _uu_ -late”, he managed to press out. You almost laughed at how he still managed to be so formal even during sex. This was sex, right? There was no penetration, but this wasn’t just making out anymore, right?

You couldn’t bring yourself to care enough, feeling Connor grow stiff in your arms and shout your name, suddenly biting down onto your shoulder as he came. The sudden flash of pain mixed with immense pleasure from his teeth sinking into your skin made you cling onto him for dear life, as your own orgasm took you by surprise and you couldn’t have stopped the loud groan if you tried. You felt a hot dampness from where his crotch pressed against yours, and you realized that he just _came into your own pants that you had lent him_. You would never be able to wear them again without thinking about that. _Holy fuck_.

While you were both still coming down from your high, Connor rolled off of you and pulled you with him, making you cuddle up against his chest as he wrapped both arms around your body. Exhaustion washed over you not long after, and you closed your eyes with a satisfied sigh. There was absolutely no regret for what just happened. You had enjoyed every single part of this.

Connor pressed an affectionate kiss to your head, apparently having calmed down as well now. “I’m sorry I got your pants dirty”, he murmured, actually sounding mournful, and you blurted out a laugh. 

“It’s fine, Con”, you reassured him, nuzzling his neck while still grinning. 

“I promise I will wash them myself”, he continued with a sigh. You were peppering his jaw with little kisses just like you had before, but this time it was out of giddiness instead of lust. 

“I said it’s _fine_ , don’t worry about my pants, dude”, you chuckled, “We can clean everything up tomorrow. I just wanna sleep now, okie?”

“Okie”, he said, and you giggled helplessly at how that sounded in his voice. Those rare, endearing moments of him trying to adapt to people’s slang were one of your favorites. 

You realized now that you loved him in every way possible; as a friend, as family, and as a lover. It didn’t matter what you were, and you were sure Connor didn’t care about labels either. You two would figure everything out together. He was right – you could talk about it and help each other, as you were both inexperienced in this field. This felt so right, and so perfect, and so easy. There were no expectations. No chains holding anyone back. This was two souls finding peace in each other and deciding to share their lives with one another.

You were happy, and by the way he was humming a tune from one of those many cat videos, you knew he was too.


End file.
